Catch More With Energon
NCC Dungeon The blues and violets that blanket the city darken here, edging into midnight blue and indigo. The suffusing, scintillating light dims, and only scraps and snatches of illumination are available, hinting at forms rather than revealing the truth of structure. Will-o-the-wisp lights flicker in and out, suggesting sparking wires or perhaps the sinister optics of the security cameras. When activated, the translucent turquoise force fields cast more light than anything else. The long shadow-silhouettes of bars fashioned like rib cages are cast on the ground. The filigreed manacles are deceptively slender, but pound for pound, their grasp is far stronger than spider-silk, nigh unbreakable. From the ceiling hang the various tools of torture, perhaps the teeth of an iron maiden here and the cage of a gibbet there. Obvious exits: South leads to NCC Arena. Mesa arrives from the south as the triangular doors, evoking the kraken's beak, open wide and clamp shut tightly behind him. Mesa has arrived. Astrotrain says, "Now I'm gettin told there's two bosses, the city's sinkin or somethin and Autobots are all over the place." <:D Catechism says, "...what board do we post our reports to?" D-56 Ramjet says, "Astrotrain, did you bring the booze?" Astrotrain says, "I brought plenty of...wait, is the city actually sinking?" <:D Catechism says, "It's a submarine, so yeah." D-56 Ramjet says, "Yes. Submersibles do that." Shockwave says, "Until our leader is up and about I am assuming command. The city is sinking for security purpose due to an Autobot infestation. Now Astrotrain go help Fusillade secure the Argosy." Astrotrain says, "Well it could be worse." Astrotrain says, "We coulda had two Shockwaves." Sixshot says, "I suppose I should let the rest of the Autobots go then." Astrotrain says, "They woulda just stood there and bblinked at each other." You send a radio message to Shockwave: I have secured Mesa in the brig. I have evidence implicating him in dock sabotage and also in the spaceport, but I think he may see reason, sir. You receive a radio message from Shockwave: Good we will deal with him in due time. Mesa is smoking and leaking all sorts of fluids and some such. Catechism sighs and appoints herself to stand watch. She is trained interrogator, and it may be that she will be called upon to get answers out of Mesa the hard way, but she hopes that Mesa will see the light of reason. Of course, she is sure that Mesa hopes the same thing of herself. You send a radio message to Shockwave: Sir, I am a trained interrogator, so if I am needed in that capacity, I am ready to perform. I shall stand watch in the dungeon, for now. You receive a radio message from Shockwave: Duly noted, when the interrogation is performed, I want everything on video for archive and reference purpose. You send a radio message to Shockwave: Of course, sir. Some sparking and whirring of exposed motors and such come to life on Mesa. "Uhgh.." Mesa rolls over on his hands and knees, well knee, since he is missing one of his legs. He spits some pinkish fluid out. Presumably Energon or something close to it. His mono-optic looks to the sides, and he notices he is in a cell. He then sits himself as best as he can on the bed that is affixed to the wall. Of course his weapons are gone and deactivated. "I see I am in the *cough* brig." Mesa looks at the form of Catechism outside of his cell. "I tak*cough,cough*e it I am here for interrogation?" Mesa looks over the battleworn form of Catechism. Catechism doesn't look nearly as banged up as she should, but then, tough as she is, her agility is sometimes the greater skill. She smiles sadly at Mesa and nods. Her voice is bittersweet as she replies, "You could say that. Now, you can talk to me. You could also not talk to me, but I tell you, if you don't talk to me, they are undoubtedly going to call in someone a lot worse and much less sympathetic than I am." Mesa coughs up some more fluid. "I am not going to lie to you. I have no reason to. But I will not give away troop positions or my allies. I will tell you anything concerning *cough,cough* myself though." Mesa holds his sides as fluids sputter out. Mesa looks like he isn't long for this world but then again Mesa is tougher than bots give him credit for. Catechism fiddles with the controls on Mesa's cell, so that the security camera will record what he says and does from now on. Catechism nods her head and says, "It's a start. They're going to want the rest, you know." His injuries worry her. She will have to summon a medic for him sometime. She hmms and tries to lock her optics with his one, inquiring, "Start at the start. How far back does this go?" Mesa looks at her face. He can tell there is a bit of sadness and disappointment on her features. But he states simply enough, "I am not aware how far it goes back. I was out on maneuvers at the time this all started. Presumably since the /return/ of Megatron." Mesa studies Catechism a bit more. His mono-optic focuses intently on her face as if trying to read her. Catechism has two optics, a nose, a mouth - a full face. For now, however, it is carefully blank. There is the slightest hint of pity and regret in her optics, but it flickers, like fire, and could snuff out at any time. The stance is professional; she is every inch a soldier. Catechism asks, "Why do you call it the 'return of Megatron'?" It's a single question - ask too many, and a prisoner is liable to try to skip out on some. Catechism obviously detected the inflection in Mesa's voice. "Simply put, I do not believe he is who he says he is. I believe he is a fascade and nothing more." Mesa states simply as a matter of fact. Mesa then looks at his severed leg. "I assume you despise me for what I have done, I do not blame you." Mesa lets that last sentence echo through the cell. Catechism does not answer Mesa's accusation, either way. She is not in the business of giving out information for free. Truth be told, she does not hate him - thinks him misguided, yes, but hatred she saves for the Autobots. Catechism prompts, "What evidence do you have that Megatron is not who he says he is?" Mesa looks back at Catechism and states flatly "Galvatron of course. But let me ask you this, what evidence do you have that Galvatron is not who he says /he/ is? Cyclonus obviously believes him. Others do as well. Logic would dictate that Megatron is not our leader. And because of that logic I acted the way I did." Mesa looks down at his missing left leg again, wishing he could stand up again. "I have always served the Empire. No matter who leads it I always served. Leaders come and go but the Empire remains the only constant. I simply saw this as an attack on the Empire, nothing more. There are no political motivations behind what I do, nor is there any malice towards those that choose to follow /Megatron/. But does /Megatron/ really want to serve the Empire or does he wish to destroy it?" Mesa stops for a moment to clamp up a hose in his exposed internals so that it will stop spurting life fluids. Catechism suppresses a half-smirk, keeping her face blank. She notes, voice soothing, "Of course Galvatron would say that, and Cyclonus has a natural bias to believe Galvatron. Meanwhile, others - Shockwave included - believe Megatron." She shakes her head. "So, how did Galvatron contact you? When did Galvatron contact you?" Catechism has her own theory about the true nature of Megatron and Galvatron. Mesa shakes his head. "I told you I won't give away my allies, but I will tell you this, if you had seen Galvatron the way I seen him, broken but his pure hatred keeping him functioning, you would have no doubt in your mind either." Mesa then stops for a moment. "Do you really believe this to be the /real/ Megatron? That beautiful inquisitive mind of yours took in his return as fact and you didn't question it in the slightest? Or are things really that great under his /leadership/?" Mesa asks simply, genuinely curious. Catechism tsks. Those are details that they will need to have. She will come back for them later, if a harsher interrogator is not assigned to Mesa in her stead, and she will come back with her whip and acid and spiked knuckles. She points out, "Good, loyal Decepticons died because of Galvatron's coming. We're down to critical rations because his man, Cyclonus, blew up most of our stores, and the city and several shuttles will need to be rebuilt." That is all common knowledge and fact. There is no harm in reminding him. "How does such blatant wastefulness serve our cause? The Argosy was harassed by Terrans like carrion crows the day that Cyclonus set the spaceport ablaze, because a weakness was created in us where there has been no weakness before. Would a true Decepticon leader fritter his resources and the lives of his men away?" D-56 Ramjet says, "Catechism." <:D Catechism says, "Yeah?" D-56 Ramjet says, "About that cone-rub.." <:D Catechism says, "I'm *working*." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "/Must/ you two carry on like two humans mooning over each other?" Chimera says, "Says the sweep who drools like a human while napping." The Creepy One, Sunder snorts The Creepy One, Sunder says, "At least that's in my sleep, so I have an excuse." Mesa frowns as Catechism missed the obvious compliment. "Well the only thing that is keeping me alive is the knowledge that I have in my head." Mesa stops talking for a moment. A long while passes, and then he finally speaks. "I do not wish to see our people suffer. The Energon was not destroyed when the silos blew. I had it secretly transported elsewhere. However I will make sure a silo full is sent back to NCC provided I can get someone to repair me. That is all I can do for now." Mesa frowns more but alas, there is nothing to be done. He is at a severe disadvantage and will most likely be deactivated. "I have lived a long time. I saw the birth of our Empire. It will be said to not be apart of it any longer." Mesa says to no one in particular. Chimera says, "Do I need to post pictures of the rest of the comparison?" D-56 Ramjet says, "In your -sleep-?" The Creepy One, Sunder says, "What are you talking about?" Ramjet arrives from the south as the triangular doors, evoking the kraken's beak, open wide and clamp shut tightly behind him. Ramjet has arrived. Catechism is standing near Mesa's cell, her gaze locked on his form. Her face is blank, and her stance is soldierly. She reminds, pressing him, "So you admit complicity in the spaceport bombing?" She snorts. "Fat lot of good the energon will do now - it won't make those destroyed shuttles whole or repair the damage done to the city. It won't give those dead Decepticons back their lives. Tell me, if Galvatron is what he says he is, why would he destroy his own shuttles, his city, his troops' lives?" Chimera says, "You have more than one disgusting human habit, Sunder. Don't make me find the video to prove it. I have other tasks to attend to that are far more pleasant." Mesa speaks up, "Actually I had nothing to do with the shuttle bombings. I assume that was all Cyclonus. I only did the silos nothing more. I was ordered by Galvatron to commence sabotage operations and that was how I chose to do them. I limited loss of life in my missions. I have no desire to kill our own men and women unlike certain XO's." Mesa looks at the approaching form of Ramjet, which in turn causes Mesa to frown more. The Creepy One, Sunder growls. The Creepy One, Sunder says, "I may have a few questionable habits, but none of them resemble human courting." At the threshold of the triangular doors that lead into the Dungeon, Ramjet stands. He leans against the doorsill, his arms folded over his thickly-plated chest. Looking past Catechism's shoulder, he sets his sights on Mesa and narrows them. "....." His fingertip plink-plink-plinks against his blocky bicep, as he stands and listens. Chimera says, "That depends on what human culture you look at." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "oh /really/?" Mesa adds, "To answer your other question, when has Galvatron ever cared about his troops or assets? If he found traitors he desroys them. Simple as that." Mesa then moves to clamp another hose of leaking fluids. Chimera says, "There are some humans that find the 'couch potato' attractive, and drooling and belching to be a mating call of some sort." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "I find that hard to believe." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "And nonetheless, I am not a 'couch potato'." Catechism prods, "What do you know about the death of Baffles, Mesa? Who killed him? Why was he killed?" She looks over at Ramjet, optics narrowed. If he wants to stand there and look intimidating, that's his own perogative. She greets him politely, "Hello, Ramjet. As you see, I am working." She turns her attention back to Mesa and reminds, "A competent general does not have his own shuttles blown up to prove a point. Call the dead traitors if you want, but you can't call a dumb shuttle a traitor." Chimera says, "Then why is it that for several weeks I could not pass the Wing and Thruster without seeing you parked on the sofa?" Chimera says, "With some sort of human snack food or another?" The Creepy One, Sunder says, "I was guarding a prisoner." Ramjet bobs his head at Catechism in an acknowledging nod. Instead of hitting on her, he lets her continue working unmolested. While he hadn't witnessed the termination of Baffles, he had seen Goldpaver die. This death alone makes him know exactly who, likely at least, killed Baffles. Decepticon Message: 2/83 Posted Author My Two Galvatrons Wed Jul 02 Scrapper ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** I'm sure there will be a more indepth report about what happened (I was busy being a leg), but to make a long story short a mech who looks like and acts like Galvatron appeared during a massive Autobot attack on New Crystal City. This new 'Galvatron' defeated Megatron, but Devastator defeated 'Galvatron'. Both are in our custody. I'd like Megatron repaired immediately. He can decide what to do with 'Galvatron'. Other appropriate engineers are to help with the (again!) damaged city. - Scrapper Chimera says, "Who had an explosive collar around his neck, that would go off if he left the room. And had three who run the place watching him?" The Creepy One, Sunder says, "He was my captive, therefore I felt it was my responsibility to watch him." Mesa looks at the coneheads. "I do not know what you want from me. You asked, I answered. I have learned long long ago not to question the motives of our superiors. All I know is that Galvatron wanted sabotage operations to ensue to hinder Megatron. I am in agreement that these valuable assets needed to not be destroyed, but I had nothing to do the destructions of the Shuttles nor did I want to do such things. Energon is a more efficient detterent." Mesa stops for a moment to metaphorically catch his breath. Some repair systems are working a bit more efficiently as the coughing has stopped, but he may very well die in this cell before too long. Chimera says, "And why did you feel it necessary to take a human captive, Sunder? So that you could have an excuse to sit and do nothing but watch it for weeks on end? Neglecting ones patrols and duties is hardly worth one measly organic." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "The human was totally asking for it." Decepticon Message: 2/84 Posted Author Current state of affairs Wed Jul 02 Shockwave ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **** The Decepticon spinny disappears and is replaced by the hexagonal one-eyed mug of Shockwave **** "My fellow Decepticons...Today we were attacked on our own soil by the Autobots. During the fight, Cyclonus appeared and after reading some...'scripture' revealed a 'Galvatron'. Needless to say that 'Megatron' was not happy about this." "At the moment 'Megatron' is safe. We have no idea as to the whereabouts of 'Galvatron' or Cyclonus." Shockwave straightens up before his next announcement "I am therefore assuming overall command of the Decepticons until we can shed some light on this whole debacle and that our leader is fully functioning. The city will remain submerged for now, all division commanders will report to me directly. Any suspicious activity needs to be reported to me directly, even if it comes from a fellow Decepticon." "Later this week I will meet with the division commanders to discuss the situation." "On another note, the city is to remain submerged for the moment being until a full damage assessment can be done." "Mesa is currently in custody in the NCC dungeon and is to remain there for the moment. Catechism is in charge of the prisoner. Fusillade will have overwatch of the Argosy while I will remain at NCC to help sort everything out." "Long live the empire" "End of line." **** Shockwave's face disappears and is once more replaced by the spinny **** You send a radio message to Shockwave: Sir, I am speaking with Mesa. He is extremely injured, and if you can spare anyone, I must request a medic. Chimera says, "I am most certain that it came to you and said, 'O mighty sweep, capture me, so that I can be tormented, fight, and waste your resources for an indefinate period of time'." Scrapper says, "My memory of what happened is hazy. What happened to Mesa, Shockwave?" The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Well it didn't have the sense to get out of my way before I grabbed him." Chimera says, "There was an easy solution to that, Sunder. It's called 'Drop the stupid human.'" Americon says, "Mesa is a traitor! Or... a patriot! I am not sure! If only someone would tell me what to think!" So Ramjet does know when is not an appropriate time. Catechism can appreciate that, but she does not allow herself to smile. Instead, she keeps her face blank and stony. Seeing how badly Mesa is doing, she places a radio call, but she gives no tell of it. She again pokes verbally, "I asked about Baffles. What do you know of Baffles?" Catechism also points out, slyly, "So, your allies do things that you would not do. Things that you find morally and economically wrong." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "and why would I drop him? He eventually proved useful, as he was the bait that proved to be the end of EDC General Briar." <:D Catechism says, "Mesa is deluded." Chimera says, "From what I gather, that death was inevitable." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Perhaps...but the captive human was the catalyst that forced the situation to unfold as it did." Shockwave says, "We are not totally sure but he quickly turned on his fellow Decepticons and was subdued." D-56 Ramjet says, "Wait a minute." D-56 Ramjet says, "Hnn." Chimera says, "And then another takes his place. And the Argosy is invaded by a rescue party, compromising security. Very nicely done." D-56 Ramjet says, "Where the frak is Scourge." Americon says, "Or... was he fighting WITH them!?" The Creepy One, Sunder says, "That was nothing compared to what transpired today." Mesa sighs... "I have no idea who/what Baffles is. If it's a shuttle then it's beyond my knowledge. And yes. I disagree with /A LOT/ of things we have done from time to time, but it's not my right nor my place to question my orders. I simply follow them, as I always have. No more, no less." Mesa frowns as a piece of his shoulder falls on the ground with a loud CLANK. Catechism shoots a glance over at Ramjet, and she offers to both Ramjet and Mesa, "I think they're both real. Megatron and Galvatron. I think that Megatron is indeed Galvatron downloaded from a human, and I believe that Galvatron was indeed retrieved from Oort Space. It's like... photocopies. They're both legit. As such, I feel that both their orders are equally valid, and it really has to come down to picking the orders that you can live with. Megatron - he didn't ask Sixshot to kill his twin, as Galvatron did. He asked Sixshot to kill the Autobots, our enemies. Megatron didn't use fear and destruction to cement his rule. Maybe Oort Space hurt Galvatron's mind." She shrugs. "Think about that, Mesa." Chimera says, "Yes. New Crystal City was invaded yet again, after a few acts of sabotage. Again. And we have a confusing situation within our own ranks. Again. And the Autobots were driven off eventually-- again. We saw them coming, and fought them off. Do we even know how many of the enemy were aboard the Argosy during that 'rescue'?" The Creepy One, Sunder says, "I don't recall the exact number." <:D Catechism says, "Could I please get a medic for Mesa? I can't make him talk if he dies - and he's already given me some good news, if he isn't lying to save his hide." Scrapper says, "We beat the pit out of them." Chimera says, "Because you were napping at the time, Sunder." Scrapper says, "The Autobots can try to take this city as much as they like. New Crystal City is and always will be too much for them." Ramjet spares his opinions of the matter. He's already fantasized about being the one that struck the killing blow of either victor and wrestled command for himself. Unfortunately, his fantasy ends up with a bad ending. "Nnnh," is his only reply. The Creepy One, Sunder says, "I was malfunctioning." Chimera says, "You were sleeping." The Creepy One, Sunder snorts Chimera says, "And drooling." Mesa surges and stands up on one leg, "No! You listen! When has Megatron ever done anything that showed he remotely cared about us or our well being?! That should be your first sign that he is NOT Megatron. The Megatron/Galvatron I have always known has ruled on fear, and sacrificing those not needed regardless of how loyal they are." Mesa's Mono-optic flickers as he just realized he shouldn't of tried to stand up and he collapses to the floor. Fluids start spraying out from underneath but Mesa manages to get himself back on the bed. "I will most likely be terminated by either of them. It matters not. My chapter closes soon. I just hope someone plays a good tune at my passing..." Mesa looks up at the ceiling for a moment as if listening to something no one else can hear. Though it's more likely he is listening to his music internally. The Creepy One, Sunder hmphs. Chimera says, "With your talons inside a peanut butter jar." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "it's not my fault that peanut oil is so tasty." Ramjet makes a face. "Don't be so Mesa, melodramatic." He then sort of jerks forward, like he was choking. His brow crinkles in frustration. "Hrk. Don't be so -melodramatic-, Mesa." Catechism assures Mesa, for she is playing Nice Cop at the moment, "I'll make sure they play something - if you are killed. And it's not *caring* about his troops. It's caring about the strength of his Empire. If the city was ruined by Autobots, he'd be in a hole. If Sixshot killed the Autobots, his Empire isn't weakened so badly. Besides... Blueshift took a crystal to the chest when the transfer process was done - I'm going to have to talk to him about the specifics. I've seen Megatron stand up to and extort aliens the size of sun, battle the most powerful Autobots, claim territory, and doggedly pursue a goal until the bitter end. I've seen Galvatron nearly get this city taken over by Autobots. What has Galvatron done that is actually HELPFUL to this cause, rather than HARMFUL?" Mesa shakes his head. "I am not in the position to make those kinds of judgements. If my superior tells me this is the real Galvatron, I see no need to question it, unlike certain troopers." Mesa's optic moves in the direction of Ramjet, then moves back to Catechism. "What I want to know is why are you trying so hard to convince a nobody that Megatron is the right person to follow? I just follow orders nothing more, and yet you seem to think that my opinion is worth more than slag all of the sudden. Then again you have always treated me like that. Why?" Mesa looks at Catechism intently. His optic focusing in on her face catching the slightest movements. Funky Town seems to start to play over the Radio. Give him some catnip Rampage says, "Oh oh oh I LOVE this song" Give him some catnip Rampage says, "Turn it up" Give him some catnip Rampage purrrrrrrrrrrss. Then the song switch over to 'Hall of the Mountain King'. Catechism idly cracks her knuckles, running her fingers over the panels where the spikes come out. She replies, "If your superiors entrusted you with such a mission when they couldn't bear to come out in the open for the rest of us, they must think you're something special." She points out, "As for me, by your own logic, my opinions don't matter. Maybe I'm asking you for the same reasons that you're asking me." She shrugs and lets her hands fall to her sides. Ramjet shakes his head gently. Poor sap. He should've hitched a ride with Cyclonus when he had the chance. Mesa shakes his head again. "No. I am /entrusted/ with these missions because I am expendable, we all are expendable. I hate that part about the Empire. But I still serve it because I believe in the Empire. You ever wonder why I have never said 'Hail Galvatron/Megatron', because they are NOT the Empire. I serve it, and only it. A leader only is the current shepard of the Empire. I was told that this Megatron is a fascade, and a threat to the Empire, and I acted accordingly. Convince me that Megatron is not a threat to the Empire and I will bend over backwards for him as I have for every leader in the past." Mesa is shuttering at the moment, probably due the fact that he is lost so much fuid which seems to be all over the floor at this point. Ramjet snorts. He certainly disagrees with the expendable part. D-56 Ramjet says, "Medic!" Catechism has called for a medic, once to Shockwave and once on the channel. It seems that they have none to spare. She nods, agreeing, "The cause is the most important thing. As for proof that Megatron is not a threat to the Empire... I was cursed into being a human, as many of our brethren were. The Azreal, the aliens who so condemend us, demanded our eternal servitude in exchance for our bodies back. The Azreal are energy beings, the size or stars. Though the Azreal Goole threatened us all with destruction, Megatron did not falter. He made his demands, and through force and power, he won back our bodies for us all. We would have been dead in hours had he done nothing and the Empire dangerously low on soldiers. Is that enough, or shall I continue?" D-56 Ramjet says, "Scrapper, we'll need one of your men. The prisoner is fixin' to bleed himself into permanent stasis-lock." <:D Catechism says, "Yeah, I asked for a medic earlier." Mesa says, "Continue." Scrapper says, "Ugh, that's disgusting. He really /is/ malfunctioning. Alright Ramjet, I will send someone over. Once he is stabilized I want the prisoner chained down so he can't hurt himself <:D Catechism says, "I already have him locked in a cell, sir." Scrapper says, "Oh I thought Ramjet meant he was intentionally hurting himself." Soundwave has arrived. D-56 Ramjet says, "No. He got fragged." Scrapper says, "Alright. No need to chain him down, then." Scrapper says, "...unless you want to." The door opens, all sinister-like, revealing Soundwave. He walks in with no fanfare and no words, like the Cylon rip-off that he is. Old, bulky Cylons, not the new hotness. "Commander on deck," Ramjet mutters as Soundwave walks past him. Ramjet arm-to-shoulder salutes Soundwave. Mesa instinctively manages a salute. Catechism is standing in front of Mesa's cell, her face and demeanour impassive as she finally awaits for a medic to arrive. She gesture to Mesa's cell and formally salutes Soundwave, greeting, "Sir." Then she reminds Mesa, "There is your medic. You would be hard-pressed to find one better. Now 'fess up where you put the energon." <:D Catechism says, "I do believe I will chain him, sir, after repairs. It will make certain aspects of questioning easier." Scrapper says, "Sure, have fun." Mesa taps something on his arm and then simply states, "Shuttles will arrive shortly to NCC as agreed.... Thank you." Mesa looks at Soundwave, for once in his life, he isn't sure what will happen next. Soundwave looks between Catechism and Ramjet. "Explain absence of DCI officer during interrogation." Mesa gets no attention just yet. Catechism reports flatly, "Sir, I am a trained interrogator, and Lord Shockwave himslf remanded Mesa to my, ah, care. Mesa has admitted to being complicit with Galvatron and his agents, sir. He claims to have rigged the energon silos to transport the energon elsewhere and that he will return the energon is repaired. He claims no part in Baffles's death or in rigging the shuttles to explode." Ravage has arrived. Mesa corrects "I will return a silo..." Soundwave looks like he cares. ... Okay, so really, Soundwave just stares at Catechism. Glares, maybe. "Future interrogations to be carried out with oversight by DCI operative." Protecting his territory seems more important to him than the actual prisoner. And in a further turn of events, he continues, "Activities of unit: Mesa known to Decepticon Intelligence. Activities sanctioned. Set unauthorized interrogation session status: classified. Ramjet, Catechism required to maintain complete silence regarding revealed information. Destroy all recordings and transcripts. Demand compliance." Ramjet easily obeys Soundwave. "By your command, Soundwave." Catechism stares at Soundwave, her optics blank, and it is all she can do to prevent her hands from shaking. Soundwave knew. Soundwave knew, and he let it happen. And slaggit, Shockwave himself authorised her here! She looks over the camera in the cell, the one that *Shockwave* demanded she use. Blast. The corruption goes all the way to the top. There's not easy way to sort this. So she simply replies, sincerity in her voice, "Of course, Lord Soundwave." Soundwave turns to face Mesa, looking him over. Not moving to repair anything yet, just staring. Like he's letting Ramjet and Catechism in on some secret, he actually volunteers information. "With return of Galvatron, civil war determined unavoidable. Unit: Mesa dispatched to preserve energon resources independently to prevent reserves from becoming military target." Mesa unfortunately can't hold his head up any more. He is now looking at the floor. Considering all that his body has went through, it is unavoidable that it needs to shut down to conserve what is left. Mesa whispers one last thing before he goes into stasis lock. "For the Empire." The light in his mono-optic shuts down and various motors stop moving and whirring. He just sits there silently as the rest of his fluids he was holding in with his hand begin to bleed out. There will be no more interrogation from Mesa tonight or at all if he isn't fixed relatively soon. Ironically Mesa went into stasis lock with a smile on his face, as if to imply something deep. Catechism doesn't think she'll get much by looking at Soundwave. He's the master, here. So instead she watches Mesa for tells. He's wounded and lost a lot of energon. That'll hurt anyone's composure. What Soundwave says doesn't stack up with what Mesa says. One could be lying. Both could be lying. She can only reach one conclusion: trust no one. Catechism watches Mesa finally pass out with some disgust and she looks to Soundwave, "By your leave?" Ramjet looks to Catechism at this. Then Mesa promptly makes his declaration and succumbs to stasis-lock. He shakes his head softly. "As you wish, Commander." He turns to leave -- he needs a drink and to coherse Catechism into massaging his cone. Soundwave turns to view Catechism for a brief moment, then turns back toward Mesa, as if saying 'whatever.' He approaches the heavily damaged form of Mesa.. Catechism takes one last look at Mesa. She'll be back. Catechism moves over to the security camera controls. There. Files... deleted. Or maybe not so deleted. But they're deleted, now, surely. Then, she salutes Soundwave crisply, turns on her heel, and stalks out. Ravage transforms from Tape mode. Ravage silently moves out of sight. Soundwave pulls out a medical scanner and runs a check on Mesa. Ravage is hidden and difficult to spot, but he's been here for a while. It's hard to find a black cat in a dark room... just ask any philospher. The panther purrs to announce his presence at last. But of course, Soundwave would have known him to be here during the entirety of things. Soundwave ignores the Aerospace contingent, and begins to slowly put Mesa's internals back together again. The armor will have to wait until there's an appropriate repair bay available, but it will do for now.